Bringing Home a Stripper
by Teen Wolf Addict2
Summary: Set after Zero and Jude hook up in season 2: It's been two months since Zero has spoken to Jude on anything besides 'business.' He's feeling lonelier than ever and decides to take his mind off of things at the strip club. He finds a very pleasant surprise there. T for suggestive themes and language.


**So I got this idea when I was listening to Kid Ink's "Main Chick." I've just got into **_**Hit The Floor**_** and I love Zero and Jude and when I heard this, I pictured Jude as a stripper for some reason… No idea but… it happened… Oh and I'm really bad a stripper names as I've found out, so Jude's stripper name is just the name of the actor portraying him.**

* * *

Zero sighed as he parked his car near the curb, wishing he had stayed at home but at the same time, realizing that he could not handle the loneliness that awaited him there.

So instead, he found himself driving to a strip club on the other side of L.A. in order to distract himself (because it's not like he's spent the past two months thinking about how he hasn't talked to Jude since they… yeah…). Sighing again, he stepped out of the car, locked it, and started the three blocks to the club.

As soon as he stepped in the door, pumping music, darkness, and the smell of alcohol surrounded him. He ducked his head towards the main stage and took a seat near the back. He glanced around nervously, hoping no one would recognize him.

Feeling like he needed to rid himself of this anxiety, he flagged down a waitress and ordered something to drink. This routine continued until his view of the dancers on stage was just slightly bleared. On his fifth drink, he glanced around again, this time casually.

In his glances, he caught sight of something spectacular: one of the dancers talking to a waitress. When he first walked in, he thought it weird that the dancers were male but the waiting staff was female. Now, he couldn't even formulate a thought besides _want_.

The dancer was about six feet tall, dark brown hair, and a body so hot that Zero admitted he wanted to bake cookies off of it. Zero's eyes started at his neck and broad shoulders, and scanned down to his thin waist and smooth legs.

The waitress caught Zero's stare and smirked seductively at him, almost seeming to say _I know right_? The waitress held the gaze (which he noticed from his peripheral as he was back to eye raping the dancer) as she whispered something to the dancer.

The dancer (which Zero has now named Sexy Fucker) looked slightly taken aback but otherwise didn't respond but by smiling. Zero cursed the mask covering SF's face. Zero's gaze was blocked by a curtain that SF had ducked behind.

Zero looked towards the stage in a huff, crossing his arms in irritation until someone dropped into the chair next to him. He looked over to see the waitress that was talking to SF. Her facial features were nearly identical to that of Jelena's. He already doesn't like her.

She threw her hair over her shoulder as she spoke, "so I see you noticed the main dancer; most do."

Zero stared at her before replying, "who is he?"

She chuckled at his question, "not allowed to disclose employee information."

"What, you're the owner of this place?"

"No, I just work here. But the decision to give names is up to the one in question, so you'd have to get _him_ to give you his name."

She glanced down at her nails and seemed to admire them when she mumbled just loud enough to hear, "not that he'd give it to _you_."

Zero had about enough of this chic's crap. He narrowed his eyes at her while he responded, "oh yeah, and why's that? I mean, look at me!" She glanced at him when he raised his shirt to show just how much athletics pay off.

The woman, who he still didn't know the name of, roller her eyes.

"Look around. Do you really think you would faze anyone around here? He's around guys twice as hot as you all night."

Zero scowled and was about to reply when an announcer's voice came over every speaker, "I know you've all been waiting for this one, ladies and gentlemen!"

The audience, comprised of a majority of young men and a few women, started screaming and clapping. Zero thought quietly to himself: _what the hell? He hasn't even announced who's coming up…_

"I present to you, _Brent Antonello_!" And now Zero knew why they were cheering, because out walked Sexy Fucker onto the stage.

Even though no one could see the majority of his face, his smile still lit up the dark room. It was then that Zero noticed just how much clothing was absent from this Adonis. The only thing he had on was his mask, a large bandana around his neck, and tight (like _tight_) briefs that hugged the curve of his ass and his junk.

Zero thought he looked familiar but before he could process that thought, a fast, bass-infused song came on and Sexy Fucker (_Brent_, his thoughts reminded him) began moving in tandem with other dancers that Zero doesn't really remember coming on stage…

Zero finally responded to the dumb bit—the woman sitting next to him, "don't you guys have like… private rooms, or something?"

Zero could feel her smirk even though he kept his eyes on 'Brent.'

"Yes, yes we do."

"How much per hour?"

The woman laughed at this, "What? With him," she laughed again, "please. He has so many customers a night you'd have to make a reservation."

At this Zero looked at her, "is that a thing?"

The woman finally looked taken aback by something he'd said. "Excuse me?"

Zero licked his lips, realizing how desperate this would sound.

"The whole reservation thing… can you do that?"

"I… well… yes. But you would have to talk to him directly and even that's hard to do. People flock to him as soon as he steps off the stage."

"Well, I'll just have to be the first, now won't I?"

The woman's smirk came back, "Yeah, I guess you will…" She finally got up and walked away, taking orders from people as she went.

Zero's eyes returned to the stage and he continued watching as 'Brent' danced with the others. Zero suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he thought of what Jude would say if he were here. He missed Jude. He thought about leaving at that point and going to Jude's to apologize.

He spared one more glance at the dancer before he left the club in a hurry, every cell in his body telling him he needed Jude.

* * *

Jude grabbed his clothes as he walked back into the dressing area for the dancers. He'd been coming here for almost a month and a half and he loved it. At first, he was apprehensive of being even just a customer, regretting the fact that he had let Danny drag him here for a 'date.'

He had something spilled on him by some drunk and so he went to the bathroom to clean it off, leaving Danny in the main room apologizing for bringing him here.

When Jude realized the stain wasn't coming out, he sighed and began unbuttoning the shirt. After he got it off and into the sink, someone walked in the door. He turned and smiled apologetically.

The man standing in the door eyed him for a moment before smiling.

"Hey… you ever danced before?"

Even after vehemently denying the offer, Jude found himself in nothing but his briefs and a face covering on the pole. At first he was awkward while someone showed him how to dance.

After a while, he began to realize that no one knew him; he could do whatever he wanted to and not be judged for it. After this realization, he got better, one of the best in fact. Everyone looked forward to his routines.

Now, he felt even better. Zero had just been in the club and couldn't keep his eyes off of Jude. At first he didn't like it because that meant that Zero was looking at other people. Then he realized that even if Zero didn't know who he was, he still wanted him. And that thought made Jude smile until his face hurt.

After saying goodbye to everyone and getting dressed, he got in his car and drove to his apartment. What he wasn't expecting when he got there was for Zero to be sitting on his couch, forearms on his knees.

As soon as Zero heard the door open, he jumped up and stared at Jude with a blank expression that soon became anger.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for _three hours_!"

Normally, Jude would have just feigned exhaustion in order to prevent a fight. But after two months of no contact besides 'business' related things, Jude realized how pissed off he really was.

"I'm sorry I was late coming into _my _house! The better question is what the hell you're doing here in the first place!"

Zero's anger didn't deplete; in fact, it rose when a thought occurred to him. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "What, were you out with _Donny_?"

"His name is _Danny_. And no, I wasn't. Why do you even care; you haven't spoken to me in two months except to discuss sponsorships!"

"Because I don't think you should be seeing other guys!"

Zero knew he shouldn't have said it but he did and there was no taking it back.

Jude was furious.

"So what, I'm not allowed to see other guys but you're allowed to go to a strip club and basically eye fuck whoever you want?"

This was where Zero stumbled. His eyes widened.

"How… how do you know I went to the strip club?"

Jude narrowed his eyes, "who do you think you were watching the whole time?"

Zero thought about why that body looked so familiar and it just now hit him: it was familiar because he'd explored it, he'd felt every inch of that flawless skin. He had no idea how he hadn't figured it out at the club.

"You… you're stripping? What the _hell_, Jude?"

"Why should you care?"

Jude started to turn away but Zero slammed his back against the door, pinning him. Jude's eyes flew open as Zero eliminated his personal space.

When he spoke, Jude could feel Zero's hot breath across his face, "why should I care? Why should I _care_? I care because I'm the only one that should see you with that many clothes off; _I'm_ the only one that gets that privilege and yet you're showing it to anyone that walks in the door. You think I don't get mad knowing that all these people want you? I do.

"Even before now, I had to restrain myself so I wouldn't throttle anyone that looked at you too long… Every time you brought up that Danny guy, I wanted to find him and knock his lights out. At first I didn't know why but… now I realize that I was wrong."

Jude went from shocked to confused, "wrong? About what?"

Zero looked around before finally speaking again, still finding it hard to say even though he'd already admitted it to himself.

"When I told you I don't do relationships… Well, I want one with you."

Jude's smile looked like it was about to tear his face in half.

Zero, realizing Jude didn't just reject him like he always thought he would, smiled as well.

Jude brought his hands up to Zero's face and closed the rest of the distance between them.

Zero kissed him back with everything he had, trying to let this kiss explain what he found hard to say out loud: _I love you_.

Jude finally broke the kiss and started walking them to his bedroom, stripping them of their clothing while he went.

When Jude reached for Zero's boxer briefs, Zero's hand caught his wrist and stopped him. Fearing he had changed his mind, Jude pulled back and looked at Zero with slight worry, only to see a smile on his face.

Zero brought Jude's hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on it. "I don't want to have sex tonight… I want to show you I'm in this for you and not just the sex…"

Jude almost cried. He kissed Zero hard, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him as close as possible.

"Zero… that's possibly the sweetest thing you've ever said to me… But," Zero began to worry at this point, "I've went two months without getting laid and I'm ready to go, so save the abstinence for another time."

Grinning devilishly, they both fell onto the bed, already looking forward to waking up in the other's arms.

* * *

**Yeah, it's cheesy and lame but whatevs. I hate that there's like ****_no_**** fanfiction for this couple so I had to do my part and contribute ;) Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
